The Measure Of a Person
by Skitzo the Duel Kunai
Summary: Konoha invasion funeral oneshot. link to original speech in author's notes.


Hey everyone, it's been a long minute since I've written or posted. things have happened and I'm trying to get back into writing. I saw this video through facebook and it brought several ideas to my mind, so here is my first attempt. here's the original link watch?v=HBv28jSNS5Q&list=PLvIQ3IOGWda7pKHhiaTFgsDeZe1TW2zwb&index=42

Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the speech. it was slightly modified from the original, but to me the message is the same.

Rain was falling steadly over the crown that had gathered ontop of the Hokage's Office. In front of the crowd was a table lined with pictures of those who had fallen during the invasion. In the center was a picture of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Slowly one by one, those who had gathered placed flowers upon the table before the pictures. As the last flower was placed, the two advisors of the Hokage stepped forward.

"We ask a moment of Silence for those who fell in the heat of battle, protecting those who stand here today." Homura spoke as everyone bowed their heads in silence.

After several seconds Koharu spoke up, "Hiruzen informed us that he asked someone to pass along a message. He told us that the message was, in part, his response to a question asked by a child. We ask that you listen to this message with an open mind, and an open heart."

Stepping to either side of the gathering, Naruto stepped forward.

Turning to face the gathered crowd, he took a deep breath before speaking, "We have lost many in all of our lives. In the past, the present, and probably in teh future as well. Father's and Mother's. Sister's and Brother's, Aunt's, Uncle's and Cousin's. Friend's and Lover's. I asked Jiji, ' If we are destined to die, as a civilian or an Shinobi, Is there any meaning to anything that we have done? ' after a few seconds he told his feelings on the matter but in questions and statements. Now i dont remember everything he said, but his message was similar to this."

"What is the measure of a Person? What makes a person be remembered? Is it determined by the faults and accomplishments throughout their life's? Or does it all boil down to the last thing they ever did?"

Though out the crowd many looked on in thought at those questions.

"In this life time, so much can be done. So many things are possible. But in the end it's not what others think of you, it's how you thought of yourself. When death has come for you, what are you truly going to care about? All the time wasted trying to make others view you as the king of your generation, or all the things that made YOU happy?"

Several who were listening turned their heads towards the sky as rain fell across their faces.

"Was it worth all the time spent trying to prove a point by trying to do what other said you couldn't? Or was it worth it to do what made you happy? Will you try and be a saint for fear of what a vengeful God would do to you if you weren't? Or will you live as you please by denying the potential chance of a reward of you efforts in the end?"

"We can chose to live in many ways. We can love, we can hate. We can help, or we can beg for the assistance of others. The meaning of life is not a pre defined definition. Life and its meanings are a variable dependent on the views of any single person. In the end, the only question you need to ask yourself is "was my life worth it?" was it worth all the time and effort putting into what you felt was right?"

Most of the more expirenced shinobi closed their eyes as tears started to escape one by one.

"If you can answer that question with all honesty as "yes", then you can die happy. If you answered no, then it's not too late. You're not dead yet. You can still make a change. You can sit there and listen to your fears, or you can get up, and make your dreams a reality. You can do it. If someone says you can't, they lie. Don't EVER let someone tell you you can't."

Everyone who was looking else where snapped their focus back towards Naruto as the rain let up and the clouds started to part allowing the sun to brighten the area.

"You're a Human. Not slave to your own emotion. Not a sacrifice to your God, Not a being of unimportance. your are a human! with limitless potential, a mind of your own, and the ability to do anything you set your mind to!"

"All too often we forget this. Look. take just a simple look at those before you. Those who have created, lived and died as they saw fit. Those who have paved the way for you to tred upon. Those who have set an example. Those who have died so you can live. Who's to say you can't achieve the greatness they had? Yes, it's true, Brave people don't last long, But they live forever. If you had know one thing and one thing only, it's this - Never give in. Never give up. Die for something worth living for."

Cracking a smile, a true smile he turned towards the faces of the previous Hokage's and nodded before facing the crowd once again. As he contined to speak, several would swear that the images of the past hkage's and others who had fallen since the founding of Konoha were standing beside the young blond boy.

"The measure of the strength of a person is not important. The measure of this life is irrelevant. But the impression we left on the world is what truly matters. It is not how deep your buried that matters, it's how far you've risen. Its not the goals you set that matters, it's the challenges you faced. It's not the hardship you endured, it's the pain you overcame. We are more important now than ever. We have the ability to change the world. You and you alone get to decide how to live. You are a Person, not just a tool. Don't ever forget that"

As he finished speaking he started to walk towards the stairs. His smile not dropping off his face untill he was out of sight.

as he reached the bottom of the stairs he stopped by the Hokage's office as his first tear fell, "Jiji..."


End file.
